


裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 8

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 只有属于这个故事的完结，而不存在每个人的结局。





	裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
天幕低垂，铅云密布，墓园里一片清冷。Rui Costa的黑色围巾被冷风掀起一角，他手捧一束白菊，安静地伫立在Florence Puccini的墓前，白菊细碎的花瓣上还挂着水滴。墓园寂寂，只能听见在风的操纵下枯焦的落叶与地面刮擦的声响。那日他从Ricardo Leite手中接过Florence Puccini的骨灰，他想也没想就推掉了手上的案子，日夜兼程，带着一身充满冰凉气息的尘土赶回故乡。Rui Costa知道，这会是他在故乡停留的最后一夜，他是来向Florence告别的，同时挥别的还有二十多年来深藏于心井的残念，而这些，安眠于此的Florence不需要知道，也永远不会知道。他单膝下跪，将那束白菊放于墓前，手指一点一点地摸过那串被镌刻的姓名，因为无法忘却，所以选择铭刻于心。他的嘴里呢喃着断断续续的词句，是当年他们在诗会上吟诵的作者不明的诗篇？还是昔日他们重复了一遍又一遍的话剧台词？只是这一切都被时光前进的车轮无情地碾压成沫，只有记忆保持着鲜活，最初两人共享回忆，其中的一方却先行离去，这对于剩下的一方实在过于残忍。想到这里，Rui Costa露出一抹苦涩的笑，他又何尝不知晓，变幻与无常，才构成了人生。他的鼻尖提前感应到了下坠的雨滴，守园人的面无表情和手中钥匙碰撞发出的簌簌声似乎都在催促着什么，他在胸前划下一个十字，将黑色围巾重新缠绕于颈项，逆风走出墓园。在他踏上回程班车之时，他决定了不仅要推掉手上的所有案子，还要给自己放一个长假，至于归期，他无法确定，也许要先熬过潮湿阴冷的冬季，也许要等到来年的春暖花开，他无意去限定这个时间，他相信时机到了，一切都会回来。

一大早，睡眼惺忪的Christian Vieri将Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko迎进屋内，他还穿着睡衣，揉了揉眼睛，转身去厨房准备咖啡。“Ricky，虽然你昨晚在电话里说你们早上过来，但是你俩来得可真够早的。”Christian Vieri铲了一把咖啡豆添入咖啡机，揿下按钮。“嚯，看看你们这一身运动装，这是要......”“我和Andriy决定每周末都要抽出时间去锻炼，待会把文件给到你，我们就去晨跑。”Christian Vieri意外的眼神中也夹带了些许赞赏：“你们的生活方式过于健康了吧。看看我，刚接手公司忙得不可开交，天天吃快餐和速冻食品，瞧瞧我的肚子......”他忍不住捏了捏腰间上的一圈软肉。“其实在遇到Ricky前，我几乎每天都吃快餐，而且我的冰箱里也塞满了速冻食品。直到前几天Ricky用手指戳着我已经有一点迹象的小肚子，我才痛定思痛，决定割舍每周享有的两个懒觉中的一个，和Ricky一道早起晨跑。”咖啡的香气已经开始渗出。“早上好，各位。”浴室的水声戛然而止，Filippo Inzaghi用浴巾裹着下身就径直走进了客厅，他不顾两位来客的诧异眼神，自顾自地拆开刚从冰箱里取出的冷冻披萨，放进微波炉里解冻加热。“Bobo，你的清晨爱心咖啡我要预订第一杯，配上我最爱的披萨，简直完美。我的老天，你简直不能想象昨天我有多累，一早就被饿醒，腹中空空，看你睡得呼呼地像头熊，就只能先去冲个澡。”Ricardo Leite与Andriy Shevchenko眼神对视，彼此露出会意一笑。“Christian，所以你们......”“Emm......我不知道怎么跟你们描述，这......”“我和Bobo昨晚去Melted Angel喝了半宿，也许是最近太过疲劳，没喝几杯我就醉了，然后就晕乎乎地跟着Bobo回家了，至于后面发生的事情，一方面我有些不记得了，另一方面我觉得我没有必要说下去了......”Christian Vieri的耳根红了一片，他的咖啡做好了，第一杯自然是留给了Filippo Inzaghi，后者把热乎乎的披萨端至餐桌，那双迷人的桃花眼还充斥着昨夜的满幕星辰：“不过需要给我们一点时间和空间，我还没有完全考虑清楚。”Ricardo Leite自觉地扯了扯Andriy Shevchenko的袖子，然后无比自然地揽上金发男人的手臂，与屋内正处于微妙氛围中的二人挥手道别，自披萨和咖啡上方氤氲而出的热气稍稍模糊了两张笑容，不过，这也令这两双面孔更加温暖和真实。

看着Filippo Inzaghi舔着油乎乎的手指并且丝毫没有理睬他的意思，Christian Vieri终于坐不住了：“Pippo，昨晚你醉得厉害......”Filippo Inzaghi放下啃了一半的三角披萨：“Bobo，这次你想用什么理由？我约你喝过一次咖啡，你请我吃了三顿晚餐，昨晚是我第一次带你去Melted Angel。如果你还不懂什么意思，那我正好吃完这块披萨走人。”Christian Vieri的左手触到了Filippo Inzaghi滑腻的指尖，食指和中指先是慢慢试探着，然后一口气将掌心覆于Filippo Inzaghi的手背，轻轻抚动着：“Pippo，我是说你昨晚醉得厉害，本可以多睡一会儿。而且，早餐最好别吃前几日剩下的披萨，对身体不好，你们设计师的工作日本来就是靠快餐和速食堆砌起来的，今天是休息日，三餐可以交给我。”他窥见了Filippo Inzaghi瞳孔外侧一闪而过的光芒，后者把盘子推到桌子中央，翘起二郎腿，抱起手臂向后倚着椅背：“那好啊，亲爱的，最近加班太狠，我干脆先回床睡个回笼觉，期待你的早餐，哦不，是你的午餐。”Filippo Inzaghi慢悠悠地把话说完，挤了挤眼睛，在Christian Vieri的手心里捏了一把，洗干净手后又钻回了尚且温热的被窝，只露出一丛黑色的半长发，扔下Christian Vieri一人在厨房直摇头，不过在他的脸上，分明挂着宠溺的笑意。这边的Ricardo Leite拉着Andriy Shevchenko的晨跑才结束，后者喘着气停在操场边，死死拽住前方男孩的衣角：“Ricky......下次，我们，可以稍微慢点嘛......毕竟，你男人，已经奔三了......”男孩立马钻进金发男人的怀里，紧紧搂着Andriy Shevchenko被汗水濡湿并且散发着热气的身体拱来拱去：“Andriy，你要相信自己的潜力。”“那我们也得慢慢来是吧？下次晨跑你再敢把我甩在后面，可别怪我晚上在床上收拾你。”Andriy Shevchenko说着就在男孩光洁好看的额头和香汗淋漓的头毛上各亲了一口，被箍在怀中的男孩脸上有些发烧，他哼哼着没有说话，只是亲了亲金发男人胸口的十字架，接着把自己的一头乱毛扎进Andriy Shevcheko厚实的胸膛。

“Cesare Angelo和Rino的来信？”Ricardo Leite从Andriy Shevchenko手中接过一棕一白的两只信封。后者微微颔首，然后熟练地将两人脏衣篮内积累的衣物一团扔进了洗衣机的滚筒，揿下了按钮，滚筒洗衣机透明的“大眼睛”里裹挟着黑、白、灰、蓝几色衣物，它们被高速旋转和搅动着，疾疾地化作一团色彩清淡的风影。“Ricardo，也许你无法相信，我的精神状况正在好转，梦魇的频次也有所降低，白日于眼前浮现的幻觉也逐渐减少，而这一切都发生在得知你父亲死讯以及完成你父亲嘱托之后。院子里的犬蔷薇热烈地盛开和凋落，上次你捎来的种子我还保存在冷库，计划来年播种，万事万物皆遵循自然法则更迭轮回，我的内心反而平静下来，我可以感受到他一直不曾离开，只是用另一种方式存在。不必牵挂我的病情，亦无需对我的命运喟叹，我拥有过一切，在人生的不同阶段。今晨我将新采的蔷薇果酿了酒，来年犬蔷薇盛放的季节，Ricardo，请带上你的伴侣，我们共饮香气迷人的蔷薇果酒。Cesare Angelo”男孩轻声念完了Cesare Angelo的来信，他修剪得十分清爽的指尖还夹着这张散发着刚刚割下的青草气味的信纸。“他真是一位执着又坚强的人。”Andriy Shevchenko放下了手中的脏衣篮：“Ricky，我在庆幸我在V大街牵住了你的手，我也在庆幸那个雪夜过后我没有放弃你。如果这些我都没有做到，我们是不是也只能拥有一个让人喟叹的结局或者说压根没有结局？”男孩轻轻一笑，他沿着折痕叠好信纸塞回信封：“Andriy，没有‘如果’。最重要的是，现在我们可以一起走向未来。”夜色如水，自窗棱泻入。有着和男孩同样漂亮面孔的金发男人百感交集，他拨拢着男孩额前的碎发：“我想我们明年的日程可以提前加上‘前往N城探险’这一选项了。Ricky，你知道的，上次的经历，我永生难忘。”男孩面孔上逸出的甜笑爬满了眉梢眼角，他展开第二封来信，一目十行，速速扫过，然后加深了笑意：“还要加一项‘前往F城享受Rino提供的田园之旅’。Rino的农场大丰收，他期待着我们来年春日光临农场，他说会为我们准备最松软的床铺、最新鲜的食材、最醇香的浓咖啡。”Andriy Shevchenko的手指柔柔地滑过男孩的脸庞，他把已经换上睡衣的男孩挤到床头：“Emm，明年的日程都已经安排上了。不过，现在的时间，只属于我们。我们，是不是该做点别的什么了.....”他衔吻着男孩逐渐变粉的耳垂，两人前倾后仰地一起倒在床上，瞬间光洁平整的床面泛出一圈向外晕开的褶皱......

这是一年里最末的月份，教堂广场前的圣诞树被装点得流光溢彩，橱窗内的圣诞限定款商品令人眼花缭乱，还有时不时从大街小巷飘出的圣诞颂歌，都为这座城市笼罩上一层浓郁的节日氛围。哪怕是在位于M城郊区、远离闹市喧嚣的康复中心，义工们也在忙碌着，为冰冷僵硬又死气沉沉的灰白建筑点缀上各色各样的饰品。Caspar Leto无比空洞的眼神追随着一枚随风作响的金色铃铛，哪怕他已经被警员推着押上了警车，这些都无法阻挡他那串粘滞不化的目光。在被连续几小时的审讯耗光了精气之后，Caspar Leto拖着一副倦沓的皮囊，被推搡着进入另一间审讯室，这位面容青灰的警员在冷冷抛下一句“有人想见你”之后就死死扣上了大门，他这才意识到他即将面对的是什么。于他对面而坐的中年男人忽然抬头，嘴角一咧，拧出一条阴冷的笑意：“Caspar，好久不见，你手臂内侧的针眼都消退了么。”“Leite先生，我和你没有什么可说的了。”“哦？我倒很想跟你叙叙旧呢。Caspar，你还以为我被蒙在鼓里么？我知道是你背叛了我，嘴上说为我赴汤蹈火，却在暗地里充当了警察的卧底，我真是小瞧你了。他们给了你什么好处？呵，让我猜猜。将你送到远郊的康复中心强制戒毒？还是承诺在你被起诉认罪后可以减轻惩罚？可怜的小家伙，你还不知道吧，给你注射的致幻剂药性最烈，戒除它们可不容易。换句话说，你已经成瘾了，用与不用，都是生不如死。”“如果你想跟我谈的是这些事情，我想我还是离开为好。”Caspar Leto刚欲转身就被身后的男人喊住：“Caspar，瞧瞧你这副样子！如果Ricardo看到你抱着满手臂的针眼在地上撒泼打滚口流涎水的样子，那该多有意思。”“闭嘴！”眼见少年的眉眼之间被激出一串愤怒的星火，Charlie Leite更加得意了：“Ricardo确实是个迷人的男孩子，如果他不是我兄长的独子，我是万万不舍得对他下手的。唔，Ricardo现在恐怕正和他的金发男友共度良宵，而你，只能烂在康复中心或者更确切地说精神病院最角落的病床上。哈哈哈哈......太有意思了，我的兄长跟男人纠缠不清，我的侄子早被男人按在床上不知道操了多少回，我的手下对我的侄子心心念念却求而不得只能通过抚摸照片意淫，真是太有意思了。”Charlie Leite作死般地一口气把话说完，铁了脸的少年瞬间红了眼，他逼近依旧挂着无耻笑容的中年男人，眼白内遍布的红血丝清晰可见：“你想知道更有意思的事情么？我操遍了你的贴身女侍，尤其是Antonia Cazzola，我把她按在你的床上操了无数次，这个荡妇在床上告诉我，你逼着她一边为你修剪下体的毛发，一边伺弄你那根短小的欲望，她还给你找来过一对漂亮的姐弟，你给他们喂了药，然后折磨了他们整整一夜，Charlie Leite，你个该死的变态，令人作呕的是你，罪有应得的也是你！”如他所料，Charlie Leite被他这番话呛得喘不上气，他吃力着张着嘴攫取着空气，另一只手握拳死死抵在太阳穴的位置，抖抖索索地掏出药瓶将里面的药片一股脑地灌入口中。Caspar Leto的身影变得模糊又重叠，喷在耳侧的热气让他觉得少年一定将口唇靠近了自己的一只耳朵，少年的嘴唇一张一翕，说出的每个字句都像染了毒液的咒语：“Leite先生，差点忘记告诉你，你委托律师从住所带到监狱的所有药片，我都亲自换过一遍。这种药会钝化感觉神经，看似可以缓解头疼症状，实则积累到一定剂量便会对视觉神经造成不可逆损伤。你感觉到了么，这种受制于人的痛苦滋味？此等‘美妙’滋味，我怎可一人独享？”在Charlie Leite意识尚存的最后一刻，面前少年的笑意如同M城冬季的雨水一样冰冷扑面。他所不知道的是，少年一反常态、无比乖顺地坐上了返回康复中心的汽车，他强忍着药物在体内悸动般的发作，悄声抹去满头满脸的汗水。他用上齿紧紧咬住下唇，在这之前，他扯下了胸前的相片盒吊坠——像是做下了一个艰难的决定——投进了运河深处，涟漪清浅，河水只来得及发出一记叹息。

被无数光带与光点交织的广场上空，闪烁着动人的星光，它们交汇于圣诞树最高处的天使塑像，为他的一双翅膀打上通透且错落的光影。MIS为客户精心打造的线下活动顺利落幕，地上冷却的彩条昭示着持续了数小时之久的喧闹和光彩。对浓烈香水有着执着偏好的女客户Kristina Rossi一袭露背华服，握住Andriy Shevchenko的右手不肯松开，后者挤出的笑容就要被冬夜的冷风吹至僵硬，倒也硬生生地挡掉了Kristina Rossi卖力转出的眼波，远处的男孩“哼”了一声，他收回目光，继续手上的收尾工作。圣诞夜的华灯从来不曾落幕，人群散去，化作三三两两温暖紧凑的团体，追随着灯光与星索延绵的方向，流动并欢闹着。一双略带薄茧的大手覆上了男孩的眼睛，他嗅到了来自北国的杉木和松林的气息，熟悉而令人心安，金发男人的口唇向他的左耳吐着热气：“Ricky，跟我去一个地方。”他不知从哪里取出一条黑色光面缎带，恰恰好地罩住了男孩的双眼，并在脑后打了一个长结。Ricardo Leite在Andriy Shevchenko的搀扶下坐进了副驾驶，一路上很安静，拂过他鼻尖的是愈发沁凉的空气，扫过他耳畔的是越发浓重的风声。在金发男人的牵引下，他踩过一级级阶梯，最后在一片风声灌耳的空旷之处停顿了脚步。Andriy Shevchenko花费了一些时间调好了瞭望台上的望远镜，将男孩拉至观看的最佳位置，并松开了缎带。透过望远镜，男孩卷翘的睫毛在冷风中似有似无地抖动，他从喉结深处叹出一声低低的惊呼：“这里的天空很清澈呀。”他正试图回忆在天文学兴趣课程上被传授的知识，这时他感受到了来自一副坚实胸膛的揽抱，他被Andriy Shevchenko整个环在怀里，这个比他大上六岁的金发男人握住他的双手，在他的骨节处轻轻搓动，出其浪漫地与他共看星空，还不忘在他的耳侧絮絮私语：“沿着乳白色光带飞行的是天鹅座，穿过这只天鹅翅翼和躯体的星星像什么？对，字母‘T’。天鹅尾部稍稍偏南一些是狐狸座，两颗星星连线是字母‘I’。这里，是仙王座上半部分的三颗星星，连起来像不像字母‘A’？仙王座的东面是仙后座，四颗主星正好连成一个‘M’。再回到仙王座的下半部分，四颗星星用弧线串起就是字母‘O’。T-I-A-M-O（I国语中表示我爱你）。”男孩的身体发出一阵轻颤，他的耳垂被金发男人唇齿间喷出的热流烧成一片红色。“T-I-A-M-O。”他侧过身子，赶在金发男人吐出下一串让他脸红心跳的字句前，封上了那双微湿欲动的唇。

Ricardo Leite与Andriy Shevchenko，他们都能从彼此的瞳眸中窥见漫天星索，即使他们被对方褪尽了衣物，即使他们光着身体躺卧在有月光经过的床头。那根黑色缎带在男孩皓若霜雪的手腕上缠绕几圈尚有余地，于是金发男人灵巧地打上一个短结，他的嘴唇若有若无地擦吻着男孩的手腕并将其推至头顶上方。男孩的嘴唇自觉地微微张启，他温热又湿润的口腔接受并容纳着金发男人啧出水声的吮吻以及软舌的撬入和搅动，他舒服地哼哼着，两条长腿情不自禁地磨蹭着金发男人的大腿根部，直至完全攀绕上Andriy Shevchenko坚韧又充满力量的腰腹。时钟指向午夜两点，金发男人比往常更具耐心，他反复地用舌尖和嘴唇挑起一连串刺激的花火，将身下的小朋友挑弄得面色酡红、身体瘫软，如同一汪情动的春水，直到男孩有些不满地用膝盖顶弄着他的臀部，催促着他快点进入，他这才挺身而入，用早已坚挺的欲望劈开并刺入男孩那条紧实又温暖的甬道。最开始，他只是慢慢地搓弄着男孩的身体深处，在一下又一下的戳刺中逐渐加力，如同上涨的潮水不断刺激着男孩身体深处的敏感位点，男孩被他撩动得扭起身体，双腿夹紧了金发男人的腰腹，他挣扎着想触摸Andriy Shevchenko的后背，只是他的双手已被那根黑色缎带紧紧束缚着不得动弹，他呻吟着，话语也变得支离破碎：“Andriy，快点，快点......”这句简单的催促犹若掉入油桶的一粒火星，将金发男人体内早已翻涌不止的欲望层层拔高并瞬间燃爆，他加快了戳刺的速度与力度，红肿坚硬的欲望与柔韧紧致的甬道疯狂摩擦，在两人脆弱的接合处溢出一滩淫糜的透明液体，似乎还闪过几道火花。属于男孩的柔软内壁死死地吸住他不断膨胀的欲望，揪扯着将他向深处吞送，这番销魂的滋味把他压抑已久的呻吟逼成一连串的低吼，他不禁俯身，用家乡的语言呼唤着男孩的名字，断断续续地重复着充满挑逗意味的情话，他迅速解开黑色缎带的短结，与此同时，他喷涌而出的滚烫欲望沿着男孩的甬道一路向深处燃烧，快感顺着他们的椎骨如电火花般一路蔓延，男孩嗔出最后一声娇喘，用刚刚才被释放的双手箍住爱人的后颈，并用指尖在满是汗滴的后背刮出几道红痕。他们相拥着颤抖，汗水融进了彼此的毛孔，伴着无比清晰的心跳，Andriy Shevchenko吻上了Ricardo Leite娇红欲滴的唇瓣，像昆虫吸食花蜜一般，他竟从男孩的唇齿间品尝到了甜蜜的味道。

还能听见远处的烟火和人群的欢呼，除此以外，只有最美好的情事才能将黑夜拉至最长。欢好过后，Andriy Shevchenko将自己浸没在浴缸的更深处，只露出弧线状的锁骨，他向后倚靠在Ricardo Leite柔软又坚实的胸口，嘴角挂着一缕轻微的坏笑：“为你准备的两份礼物，你喜欢么。”“我怎么也想不到你居然是个天文爱好者。这么浪漫的招数，我忍不住怀疑你有没有用在过别人的身上。”“小朋友，你可以问问Sandro，遇见你之前，我恐怕还不知浪漫为何物。”男孩满意地点点头，而后又像突然想起了什么似的，眉头微蹙：“诶，不对诶，两份礼物？”金发男人揪了揪男孩的鼻尖，往还在愣神的小朋友的唇上咂下一个吻：“Ricky，我可是清楚地记得，刚才在床上你是怎样被我束起双手然后欲求不满地索要我这份礼物的样子。想来你对我的礼物很是满意，所以这次轮到你给我搓澡。”男孩的面孔瞬间羞红，他伸出一只手臂箍上金发男人的肩颈，另一只手轻轻掰过爱人的脸庞，从眼角、鼻梁、唇口、侧颈到锁骨，种下一连串嫣红的痕迹，他拿起吸饱泡沫的浴花擦拭着自己男友线条迷人的后背，沾满粉色泡沫的双手随着浴花经过金发男人的身体一路滑走，又假装不小心似地在胸前的两处樱点轻轻一掐又一拧，然后听到了意料中的一声嘤咛，使完坏的小朋友抓起金发男人的右手，用浴花反复擦拭着，直到Andriy Shevchenko意识到他已经擦拭了足足五分钟，他捏着男孩的后颈，忍不住开口：“Ricky，我的右手怕是要被你搓破了。”男孩甩出一副“你终于开口问我了”的表情，将手里的浴花往水里一砸，颇有些委屈巴巴地噘起嘴：“从活动开始，她就贴着你寸步不离。活动结束后，她一直握着你的右手舍不得松开。我不喜欢她的香水味，我也不喜欢她和你站在一起的样子，所以我决定多洗几遍，有问题么？”Andriy Shevchenko这才反应过来，他笑出声，反手扣住男孩被水浸湿的脑袋，让他气鼓鼓的嘴唇与自己的相贴合，唇齿摩挲，舌叶交缠，他再一次确认男孩的口中藏有蜜糖，就像他本人一样，甜美可口。“我们可以睡到下午，然后，Ricky，我们有什么安排么。”他询问着被自己吻到晕乎乎的男孩。后者手臂交缠将他搂得更紧，撒娇一般哼哼着：“我们先为Paolo选一份贺礼......再各自挑一套新的行头，后天Christian和Bocconi的签约酒会，我们要给Christian长脸......”“都听你的......我预订了HOT-Q的位置，小朋友，逛完街你就可以开心地享用你最爱的烤肉了。”Andriy Shevchenko先是疼爱地蹭过男孩的脸蛋，然后开始抓耳挠腮地想着应该如何把比他大只的小男友捞出浴缸接着洗洗干净最后扔上家里的大床。

Caroline Celico刚在吸烟区域呷了一口女士香烟，就被Bocconi Celico差来的手下请回了宴会厅。她心不在焉地掐掉烟头，抱着手臂推开宴会厅的侧门，一身白裙犹若一只幽灵水母，寂寂地滑入人影喧嚣的内场。她对着自己的养父做了一个“抱歉”的口型，然后抚平Bocconi Celico袖筒的褶皱，接着无比熟练地挽上自己养父的右臂。“Ricardo，你能出席，我们倍感荣幸。”Ricardo Leite轻轻放下手中的高脚杯，他在这种场合的笑容永远充满礼貌与节制，如同面庞的清冷，徐徐地释放着一种以距离为名的气息，Caroline Celico这般想着，揽住手臂的力度又加紧了几分。“Celico先生，Celico小姐，我出席酒会纯粹出于Christian Vieri的邀请，他不仅是我父亲在世时的得力助手，也是我们家族一直以来的亲友。此外，您与Lsquare正式结为合作伙伴，这是双赢的选择，恭喜！”Ricardo Leite将这段场面话说得落落大方，他轻啄一口杯中的暗红色液体，举起酒杯轻点示意。“谢谢。不过，Ricardo，你的计划呢？你就打算一直呆在MIS这家说大不大说小不小的广告公司在市场部门做一个小小的助理么？”Bocconi Celico在咽下最后一口辛辣的酒水后，终究没有崩住，他顶着一头抬头纹咄咄发问。Ricardo Leite露出的浅浅笑意如同吹过林间溪水的晨岚：“Celico先生，没有谁比我自己更明晰、更确定自己内心的追求。MIS是一家出色的设计工作室，能成为MIS的一员本身就是一件非常幸运的事情。就如同您在商政两界做出的无数选择一样，这便是我的选择，怎会去顾及旁人的非议和周遭的喧嚣？”Bocconi Celico叹了口气，他摆摆手，脸上的笑容带着歉意：“请见谅，Ricardo。几轮薄酒下肚，早已头昏脑涨，为我的唐突发问和不妥言辞抱歉。从前我一直觉得你在很多方面像极了你父亲，不过现在我想说，其实你也没有那么像他。”他端起重新被注满的酒杯向下一簇宾客移去。Caroline Celico松开了手，她没有跟上他，只是站在原地，浓艳的眼妆完美地掩盖了大部分眼神：“所以，你也笃信你和他的爱会长久？”她没有听见Ricardo Leite的回应，因为有一个金色头发的身影从眼前一晃，他五指并拢，对着Ricardo Leite的左耳一阵私语，再炫目的灯光都未能阻止他们的眼神交汇，平日里在公开场合中不易见到的动人笑意一并爬上Ricardo Leite的眉梢与唇角。在某个瞬间，Caroline Celico觉得，这个问题只能一辈子烂在心里，除非她有足够的决心和勇气离开对她有着强烈控制欲望的养父，否则她无法找到答案，即使有人给出现成的回答，恐怕她也无力理解。她的瞳孔染上一道灰色，于是她嘲弄般地笑笑，用三根手指捏起酒杯的高脚旋而转身，她拖曳在地的白色裙摆，掀起了一小股尘埃。

当Ricardo Leite与Andriy Shevchenko乘船抵达S镇时，Paolo Maldini婚礼前夜的单身派对也随着夜幕一并拉开。稍作梳洗、换过单衣的两人踏入被包场的酒吧，占据黄金席位的Paolo Maldini正向他们挥手，他一面与众人说笑着，一面高举起手中的玻璃酒杯，杯中的琥珀色液体在上下的幅度中晃了几晃，几滴泪状物稍稍挂于内壁又缓缓沉入杯底。在Christian Vieri的无效抗议后，Filippo Inzaghi坚持向酒保要了第八杯鸡尾酒并一饮而尽，他向来饮酒不上脸，只有微眯着的深褐色眼睛里散发出的妩媚颜色默默昭示着醉意，他枕在Christian Vieri的肩头蹭了两下，那副微醺的神情如同午后的波斯猫一般动人：“Bobo，你的神经绷得太紧了，需要酒精和美色给你松一松。”Christian Vieri撩起Filippo Inzaghi额前的一缕刘海：“亲爱的，这恐怕不行，晚上我有个临时的电话会议......”后者用一个裹挟着酒精气息的热吻堵上了他的嘴，一阵吮吸撕咬之后，Filippo Inzaghi放开意犹未尽的男人，用舌尖舔过嘴唇：“我觉得并不冲突。”于是受到蛊惑的Christian Vieri招手向酒保要了一杯更为辛辣的吉布森。Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko在最靠里的座位见到了Alessandro Nesta，后者只来得及分别给到他俩一个拥抱，就被一位身穿背心并露出右臂上角斗士纹身的帅气男子拖走，这位名叫Francesco Totti的男人一边拉走并死死揽住Alessandro Nesta，一边向Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko投去一长串满是戒备的眼神。两人相视一笑，他们寻得一处僻静的位置落座，男孩照旧只要了一杯加冰的柠檬水，金发男人本想脱口而出“Drowning in Ricardo Tenderly”，但在意识到这里不是Melted Angel后便咬住了舌头，改要了一杯白色俄罗斯。加了冰块的酒汁在玻璃杯外壁渗出一大片水滴，他们就这样安静地注视着彼此，看流光与幻影从两张不为岁月所侵扰的面孔上一掠而过，只留下爱意的温柔痕迹。

翌日，由Ricardo Leite、Andriy Shevchenko、Filippo Inzaghi、Christian Vieri、Alessandro Nesta、Francesco Totti组成的型男伴郎团整装待发，身着定制西装、梳好精致发型的一行人簇拥着Paolo Maldini，驾驶着敞篷跑车浩浩荡荡地穿过大半个小镇，引得S镇的游人和居民频频驻足。婚礼的举办地点位于半山腰一处临海的高台，今日阳光极好，海天无垠，湛蓝若洗，洒在海面的日光被波浪揉碎化作一片星星粼粼。I国南部沿海小镇的冬日素来与严寒无缘，过了清晨，微凉的海风就被灿烈的日光烤至温热。这片临海的高台已被成束成簇的鲜花装饰一新，粉紫色系的鲜花一路铺就，从入口处一直绵延至即将宣读婚誓的舞台。新人挽手盛装出场，他们走过长长的花径，伴郎团的伙伴们一路洋洋洒洒地抛着花瓣，新娘的笑容比清晨的露滴与新阳更为美好，她理了理裙摆，曳地的白色蕾丝头纱沾走了少许花瓣，在地面浅浅地留下一枚桃心的形状。在完成婚誓、交换婚戒后，这对新人在众人的掌声与欢呼中相拥而吻，阳光于他们紧贴的面孔上打下甜蜜的阴影，连带着这座海滨小镇潮湿咸腥的空气都开始充盈着微妙的甜味。宴会伊始，来自当地的乐队弹奏起节奏明快的音乐，Filippo Inzaghi迫不及待地拉着Christian Vieri没入起舞的人群，Alessandro Nesta面对美食大快朵颐，甚至吃光了Francesco Totti端去的那份牡蛎，Ricardo Leite同样吃得津津有味，并且在Andriy Shevchenko的怂恿下尝试了分别由柠檬汁、火葱醋汁、烧烤酱汁调制而成的牡蛎，并相应地配上了白葡萄酒、红葡萄酒和起泡酒，他一边享用美食一边对来自男友的推荐赞不绝口，金发男人只能宠溺对他笑笑，将一份份牡蛎推至男孩面前，然后用手指抹去男孩嘴角残留的深色酱渍。

婚礼于日落时分散场，但欢愉永远不会，它只会随着夜的加深发酵出更为浓烈的香气。离席前，Alessandro Nesta不止一次地对Francesco Totti端上桌的牡蛎赞口不绝，全然没有注意到后者投向他的目光正如他投向那十几只牡蛎一般炽烈，于是他欣欣然地答应了Francesco Totti提出的前往山顶高处露营观星的邀请。别墅的临海露台，Filippo Inzaghi握着一杯气泡香槟，背倚栏杆，脸不红心不跳地说着或清淡或重口的段子，身旁的Christian Vieri听得一愣一愣，最后他干脆把杯中剩余的香槟喝完，并没收了Filippo Inzaghi手中的高脚杯与自己的放在一起，他觉得这个男人性感诱惑的嘴唇应该用来做点别的什么才好，于是他掰过Filippo Inzaghi的脸，用自己的唇怼上那张还含着香槟的唇口，虽说在彼此的口腔中长驱直入只是最为清淡的前戏，但也在Christian Vieri的脑中划过一道闪电，他忽然记起五年前同一张嘴唇和同一副身体的触感，短短一夜却足够销魂蚀骨，于是他推搡着将Filippo Inzaghi拖进了房间，露台清冷，只剩两支孤立的高脚杯相互触壁。对面露台上的Ricardo Leite目睹了这一幕，他的语气里带着轻微的揶揄：“谁叫Pippo一个劲地拉着Christian去跳舞，害得他没法享用美食，只能对着Pippo下手饱餐一顿了。”Andriy Shevchenko用食指轻轻擦过男孩的嘴角：“Ricky，那你呢？我推荐的牡蛎配酒，你喜欢么？”“嗯哼，肉质新鲜饱满，配以清淡或浓郁的酒香，共同刺激着味蕾，我想......”金发男人打断男孩的品评：“我一份牡蛎都没有染指全部让给了你，Ricky，今夜，也请你喂饱我......”金发男人少见的热烈与直白让男孩瞪大了小鹿般的眼睛，同时他也瞥见了自己男友眼眸中迅速盘踞而起的情欲风暴，以及萦绕在眼角唇边的笑意温柔甜腻到可以沁出来，于是他主动缠住金发男人的上肢，迎着送上一串长长的深吻。

Andriy Shevchenko没有想到Ricardo Leite会将自己压在飘窗的软垫上，纱帘轻拢，在夜风搅动下的海水被深夜吞噬成一片漆黑。借着夜灯的微弱光线，Ricardo Leite摸索到了Andriy Shevchenko的下身，拉开了拉链，他用舌尖圈住欲望的顶端打着转，上下吞吐的水声竟然盖过了窗外风浪的呜咽，Andriy Shevchenko的欲望亦如潮水般急剧上涌，一次比一次更加激烈地拍击着海岸线的礁石。他在男孩口舌的挑弄下释放了出来，伴着灼热的液体，还有他的重重的喘息与心跳。男孩把含在口中的液体咽了下去，他的吻一路向上，却在胸前忽然叫停，他耐心地用舌尖与齿尖刮搔着金发男人的乳尖直至它们变得硬挺又敏感，他也没有忘记在自己男友锁骨的凹陷处与线条优美的颈侧上咬出一枚枚小小的红痕，最后混杂着太多复杂情欲气味的吻停在了金发男人的唇上，从最初的试探到后来的舔舐，这终于迫使后者决意夺回主动权，他扣紧男孩的后脑，以舌尖撬开齿贝，让舌叶窜入并舔噬、搅动着，某个瞬间男孩的眼神忽然变得迷离，他享受着金发男人反客为主的侵入，并用哼哼唧唧的娇嗔示以回应与鼓励。当金发男人真正进入的时候，男孩海藻般的黑发在玻璃窗上散开，并嘤出一声已被欲望深深浸染的叹息，他像一只树熊，伸开四肢，紧紧地缠住自己男友的身体，而金发男人则像疯了一般在男孩的身体里剧烈抽插，也许晚宴的牡蛎真的起了作用，他忽然这般想到，因为他真切地感触到男孩的甬道甚是紧致并且充满弹性，火热地执着地将自己的欲望向内吸引、牵扯，让它滑向更加不可预知的深处，他时而吻过男孩的眼睑，时而在男孩的耳畔吐着露骨的情话，他的两只手落在男孩健壮的腰际，他的语言已经化作碎片，只能通过一次次更加深入的猛烈戳刺宣告着自己对男孩这一最原始欲望的本初的彻底臣服，他喷射在男孩身体的深处，如同滚烫的岩浆，流淌着、沸腾着、冷却着，却依然留下太多欲望的痕迹。云层散开，月光重见天日，他亲了亲男孩的腰后示意他以跪姿趴好，没有费太多力气便将再度肿胀的欲望刺入男孩的身体，他近乎贪婪地操弄着男孩的甬道，还腾出一只手环住男孩早已耸立的下体上下抚蹭撸动，他太熟悉男孩的身体了，找准那个最敏感的点，逐渐加重力度，施以碾磨与冲撞，男孩的甬道像着了火，柔韧又狭窄的内壁挤压并刺激着金发男人的欲望，勾引着他全力侵入而不留余地，身前的男孩已被抽插着爽到透不过气，他的身体一阵酥麻，他甚至流下了眼泪，他似乎看见了满天繁星，和一大片一大片移动并闪烁的彩色光点，这些光点不断浮动交叠，终于，在金发男人最后几下猛烈操动并射在他体内之后，它们升空炸裂碎成一地金色碎片。Andriy Shevchenko用舌尖掠过Ricardo Leite的眼角，然后在他情热未消的额头、脸颊与侧颈，缠缠绵绵地印下一长串亲吻，男孩的身体与他的紧紧相贴，发烫的体温却令他感到前所未有的温存与安心。他，不，他们，一定是疯了，他这样想着。然后他看见从男孩穴口回流的乳白色液体，经过臀瓣与两股之间，顺着大腿根部滑至膝盖，最后消弭于纤细的脚踝，月光清浅如水，却将此情此境映衬得一片靡丽。

他们洗过澡后只浅眠了几个小时，赶在天色微亮之前爬到了向东的顶楼，然后他们倚靠着依偎着，用一床绒毯和彼此的怀抱消散着日出前的寒意。当第一束日光照射在他们的脸上，那种久违了的温暖又蓬松的触感开始蔓延，他们的瞳孔都被清晨最温和的光线染成蜜色，海水也再度复活，拍出咸腥潮湿的浪花。金发男人抚摸着男孩手感极好的头毛，他们回想起若干年前的往事，然后发现决定人生走向的不仅有一眼万年的遇见还有坚定不移的追逐，他们相拥且并肩而行所散发而出的柔和光线，足以粉碎罅隙与裂痕、消融黑暗与阴冷，对此，他们深信不疑。正如此时，Paolo Maldini拥着他美丽的新娘徜徉在美妙的梦境；Filippo Inzaghi用指尖蹭过Christian Vieri的睡颜，露出许久不见的顽皮笑意；Alessandro Nesta与Francesco Totti在睡袋里睡得正香，时不时地发出几句梦呓。亦如此时，Caroline Celico对镜卸着残妆，她瞥向门外，Bocconi Celico的书房依旧亮着灯火；Gennaro Gattuso已经起床为农庄的壁炉添了一把火；Rui Costa在已经长途飞行了十几个小时的班机上闭目蓄神；Cesare Angelo，他只身一人来到B国，在Bosco Leite的墓前，悄悄放下一只带着露水的白色玫瑰。时光马不停蹄地向前，有些故事尚未开始，有些故事永不终结。  
（完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 急急写完了完结篇。  
> 长舒一口气。  
> 裂隙篇进展龟速，光篇却推进得匆忙。  
> 只为一腔残念。


End file.
